


Survivors

by AxelsKingdom



Series: Bodyguard Altean Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Mix Lance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black paladin can pilot any lion, Close Lance & Allura, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Keith & Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Rewrite, Slow Burn, bodyguard lance, lance centric, the slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Having everything, everyone you knew and loved gone when you are freed is not what Lance, nor his Princess and dear friend thought they would come back to.Now, not only do they have to cope with the fact that they're the only ones left of their people, they also have to look after four humans that are apparently the new paladins and fight a war no one had expected to happen.





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> This a rewrite of my fic "Good To Be Back". I've been out of the Voltron fandom for near a year now so don't be surprised if it's mildly out of character.
> 
> Yes, Lance is older, and this is for pure plot reasons. It would be harder for a 17/18 year old to be a Blue Paladin and a Bodyguard for the princess than it'd be for an older person. I normally don't age up characters, but for this universe, it is necessary.
> 
> Lance isn't a full blooded Altean, no one in his family was, but they've lived on Altea for thousands of years and the other part of them has become unknown over the ages. The only signs that they're not full blooded Alteans are the slim tails, sharper than normal canines, black scleras, and larger ears. They still have the Altean marks and body, these are the only differences between Lance's family/Lance himself and the other Alteans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alteans are freed from their 10,000 year slumber.

_" Your Highness! "_

_The Blue Paladin yelled above the sounds of guns firing, panicked gaze darting around in an attempt to find the Red Paladin amongst the chaos. A flicker of white hair followed a hand waving to them to follow caught his gaze and he tightened his hold on the Princess's hand, quickly doing as ordered by his king._

_" Lance.. " Allura's voice was thick with concern as she looked up at her Bodyguard, unable to see his expression through the mask of his helmet, though she _could_ see how his tail was lashing anxiously behind him. Instead of speaking, he simply tightened his hold on her hands and slammed open the doors he saw the King enter, slowing when he saw Alfor speaking to his cherished advisor._

_" Your Highness. " He spoke up, snapping the older men out of their conversation and pulling their attention towards the duo. He allowed Allura to slip from his hold as the princess ran to her father, quickly being enveloped in his warm hold. Striding up to them, the Blue Paladin looked towards the door before looking back at the royalty, his Bayard forming in his hand._

_" As sweet as this is, Your Highness, they're going to be trying to break in at any moment. We need to get you and the princess to safety. " Lance looked back at his King and was thrown off by the sad smile on the elder Altean's face. " Your Highness? "_

_" We're not going anywhere, Lance. " He spoke, deep voice so kind despite the words. Protest was immediate, both the Blue Paladin and Allura speaking up to try to talk Alfor out of whatever he had planned. Neither had even notice Coran go to the computer._

_" Allura, my dear. " Alfor placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, cutting the duo off from their protests. " I need you to go into the cryopod. "_

_" Father, I can't-- "_

_" You **can** and you **will**. " A side glance at Lance told the younger Altean that the king would like his assistance in putting the Princess in the pod and despite the dislike of the idea, he felt himself crumble at the pleading look._

_A heavy sigh passed his lips and Lance gently grabbed Allura, moving her towards the pods despite her physical protests._

_" Father! Please! " She cried out, lurching towards the King. Alfor followed and placed a gentle hand on his daughter's cheek, offering her a warm smile._

_" I promise I will come get you when it's safe. "_

_Allura barely had time to react as Lance put her into the Cryopod. Tearful eyes looked to her Bodyguard and a protest was on her lips, but the pod quickly at Coran's will. Placing a gentle hand on the door, Lance offered the princess a pained smile and turned away, back to his king._

_" Alfor, we need the lions-- "_

_" I need you to go with Allura. "_

_Lance felt his stomach drop. Staring at the Red Paladin, he swallowed thickly and quickly shook his head, form tense._

_" Your Highness, you know I'd normally not protest your plans, but-- "_

_" She needs you, Lance. " The king stepped towards the young Paladin and Lance took a step back, quickly shaking his head as his tail moved between his legs. Lips parting in protest, a startled yell left him instead as he was forced into the pod by Coran, who'd come up on them without him noticing. The king moved to take Coran's place and keep the Blue Paladin in the pod even as he tried to push against him, shaking his head violently._

_" Your highness, you can't do this alone! You need all the Paladins, I need to help you! "_

_Looking up at the King, Lance's heart dropped to the deepest pits of his stomach. A mournful look was on the man's face as he looked down at the younger altean, a hand raising to his shoulder._

_" They're gone, Lance. "_

_The world around him went numb for a moment and he barely noticed Alfor step back before the cryopod shut in front of him. The sound snapped him out of it and a panicked yell ripped from his chest._

_" NO! "_

_His fists pounded on the glass as the cryogenic gas filled the pod and his vision immediately began to blurr._

_" ALFOR! "_

_An apologetic smile was the last thing the Blue Paladin saw before his world went black._

**§§§**

Consciousness was sudden and startling.

" _ALFOR! _" The yell that ripped from the Blue Paladin's throat as he fell from the pod echoed through the room, deep and harsh from lack of use. He stumbled on unsteady feet and attempted to catch his balance, pointed ears pressing back as a slim tail lashed out behind him. The room was silent and he quickly stood straight, panicked blue hues darting around the room until they landed on a group of beings surrounding a familiar face.

The princess.

" Allura! " He called out, quickly taking a few steps forward. His voice saying her name seemed to snap her out of the way she gawked at him and she lit up, a smile spreading across her gentle face.

" Lance! " Her voice had a similar rough tone to it from lack of use, but it was still the voice that he'd grown accustomed to hearing every day. It only took a few strides from both sides before the two quickly embraced, Lance wrapping his arms around the princess and lifting her from the ground with the embrace. A startled laugh fluttered from Allura and she held her Bodyguard tight, face buried in his shoulder for a moment before she was lowered. Even as she was lowered, the taller male wrapped his tail around the princess's forearm, letting the fluff of it brush against her palm so she could touch it.

It was then that he remembered the beings that had been surrounding his Princess. Eyes narrowing dangerously and pupils slimming into feline-esc slits, he quickly pushed Allura behind him, bristling as stood straight in front of her, using his body to guard her form them. The familiar weight of his bayard forming in his hand pulled gasps from the strange beings and he pointed it at them, allowing it to morph into the gun he was oh so familiar with.

" Who are you? " He growled, voice thick and threatening, pointed ears moving back subtly. He was thrown off balance by Allura suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him back, multihued eyes panicked.

" Lance, no! They freed us! "

" _What?_ "

The conversation was cut off by the hiss of another cryopod sliding open and the alteans spun around to see a familiar ginger stumble out of the pod.

" Enemy Combatants! " He suddenly yelled, snapping out of his tired stupor and scrambling into an odd pose that he guess was supposed to resemble a fighting stance. The duo couldn't help but stare, neither aware that the king had planned to put his own advisor under as well. It took a moment for the older man to stand upright and notice the Princess and Paladin, but as soon as he did, he brightened up. " Allura! Lance! " As soon as Coran said their names, the younger alteans quickly approached and wrapped the older man up in their arms, happy words leaving both sides in a language only they knew.

The joy ended far too soon as a voice cleared its throat behind them, causing the Blue Paladin to spin around once more, gun pointing at the strange beings. He heard a sigh from his side and felt Allura's gentle hands grab his arm, but not bothering to force him to lower it.

" As you already know, " She started, obviously speaking to the unknown beings, " I am Princess Allura. This is my Royal Advisor, Coran, and this is Lance, the pilot of the lion you arrived in and my bodyguard. " Coran politely greeting the beings, but there was silence on her other's side and Allura glanced over at the Paladin.

Lance bristled beneath her touch and his hold on his gun tightened, a subtle whirr indicating that the weapon was prepared to be fired. He felt the princess tense at his side, but didn't lower his weapon, expression hostile as a deep rumbling sound rose from his chest in a growl. Even his tail had moved from the Princess, lashing dangerously behind him with the hair on it raised on end. 

" One of you piloted my Blue? " He hissed out, glaring at the group. The being in front held their hands up in a familiar sign of surrender and took a nervous step forward.

" I did. " They spoke up, voice deep and smooth. Lance could read the tension in their body as he swung the gun to point towards them, eye narrowing at the larger being. Lips parting to speak, he was cut off by a deep purr and a familiar voice echoing through his mind.

' **My Paladin.** '

" _Blue_.. " He breathed out, gun lowering immediately as his gaze became unfocused, his attention going from the surrendering being to his lion's presence.

' **Give this human a pass, Lance.** ' She spoke, voice kind as it soothed his mind like water lapping at the sand.

" _But Blue_.. " He murmured, brows furrowing in frustration at the idea of not defending his lion's honor. He was unaware of the concerned gazes of his Princess and the advisor, shoulders slumping slightly as he stared forward blankly. A comforting purr rumbled through his mind, but it only made his scowl deepen. "_ I can't just.._ "

' **He is the Black Paladin, My Dear. I can feel her calling to him. It is okay**. '

That made his stomach drop, memories of the previous black paladin slamming into his mind. He finally focused back in on the world around him, only just then noticing Allura's hand holding his, gentle voice calling out to him.

" Lance! " She stared up at him, multihued eyes shining with concern. He allowed himself to offer her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand before turning towards the human his lion claimed to be the new Black Paladin.

Blue's gentle purr echoed through his mind and he let out a heavy sight, a quiet murmur of 'very well' passing his lips. Pulling from Allura, he ignored her quiet protest and approached the man who had piloted his blue, allowing his Bayard to fade from existence. Staring him down, he felt the tenseness coming from the being and let out a sigh before holding a hand out to him. The human seemed to hesitate for a moment before slowly taking his hand and Lance bowed low, looking up at him from behind short brown bangs. 

" I am Lance, the Blue Paladin and Guard of Princess Allura of Altea. " Bringing the hand up, he pressed a cold kiss to his knuckles and heard the startled gasp leave the group in front of him, the man before him jumping slightly. Standing upright, his brows furrowed at the sight of a red in the face being, head tilting before he looked back at his Princess. " I think I broke it, Your Highness. " He stated, tail flicking curiously at the amused expression that passed Allura's face. Approaching them, a soft giggle passed the princess's lips and she raised a hand to take Lance's arm, looking up at him with an amused smiled.

" I think that's a mostly Altean custom, Lance. " She stated, voice light with laughter, and her guard let out a soft 'oh', brows furrowing as he looked at the still red human.

" I do apologize. " He stated, bowing slightly before the man. This seemed to snap him from his gaze and he quickly shook his head, raising his hands in front of him.

" N, No, it's fine, don't worry. " He stammered out, giving the brunette a smile. " My name is Shiro and this is Keith, " he motioned towards a shorter male at his side who seemed to glare fiercely at everyone in the room, " Hunk, " a larger man off to the back raised a hand to wave with a nervous smile (Lance couldn't help but smile back slightly, which seemed to make the man elated), " and Pidge. " Lastly was the smallest of the group, who peered weerily up at three Alteans. Lance stared down at them for a moment before offering a small smile to them, seemingly catching them off guard if the way they tensed meant anything.

" Uhm, can I ask a question? " Hunk spoke up, raising a hand as if he was in a class. The group turned towards him and though he shrunk slightly at all the attention, he looked at the Alteans. " Why were you in those pod things? "

It took mere seconds for panic to hit the trio and they quickly moved, startling the humans. Surrounding the computer, Allura began to type away quickly, eyes glued to the screen that appeared as they watched images flash across the screen. He heard one of the humans commenting on he computer, but ignored it in favor of looking down at his Princess.

" It can't be.. " She murmured, voice wavering as she stared at the screen.

" What it is? " Coran spoke up, following her gaze to the screen to see what had her shaken up. Lance followed and the trio felt their stomachs drop.

" We've..been under for 10,000 years... " She breathed, voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes. He felt the princess lean against him and his arms instinctively went around her, holding her close to his chest as she cried. Looking at Coran blue hues met blue and the older man stepped closer, gently placing a hand on both the princess and the guard, eyes shutting as the knowledge fell over all of them like a wet blanket. Lance's tail raised to wrap tightly around the arm of the advisor as he stared forward blankly.

Alfor didn't make it to came to get them. 

Everyone was gone.

They were alone.

**§§§**

Once the princess had released the Paladin, Lance had slipped away when her attention had moved away from him to go search for his lion.

Her low, concerned purr rumbled through his mind as he wandered the Castle, following the familiar presence of his lion. As he would pass rooms, he found himself peaking into different rooms of the castle; the kitchen, the guard room, the ball room, everywhere.

He couldn't help but wish he could find someone, anyone. His family. One of the guards he grew up around. The other paladins, maybe Alfor had been wrong and they weren't all gone?

Maybe even Alfor himself.

But he found no one.

The entire castle was empty.

Stepping across the threshold of the castle, the deep purr of his lion was louder than every and he looked up to see two glowing yellow eyes staring down at him. Blue's form was towered over him as he slowly approached, her normally comforting shadow only feeling numb and empty. He watched her head slowly lower, jaw falling open to allow him entrance and he stared at her in silence for a long moment before slowly entering the open maw.

' **Lance?** ' Blue's cool voice echoed through his mind, thick with concern as she felt her Paladin move through her to the cockpit.

" I'm fine, Blue. " He spoke up, his own voice quiet as his fingers brushed against the cold metal of her interior. A low sigh could be heard in his mind and he could feel the concern coming from the lion, but didn't say much as he took a seat at the pilot's seat. Feeling it move forward was a familiar sensation and he hummed, hands raising to gently brush against the controls.

He remembered the first time he sat in this seat.

**§§§**

_" Lance! " The king's voice startled the younger Altean, tail going upright as he quickly looked up from the gun cleaning, relaxing at the sight of Alfor standing behind him._

_" Your Highness! Is there something wrong? " Lance question, head tilting curiously as he laid the gun on his lap. He used to be terrified of the King, even if his family had been working for the man for centuries, but when he became a guard, he found himself around the king and princess more often. Before he knew it, he'd become close friends with Allura and when Alfor had offered him a position as her bodyguard, he took it within seconds, ways prepared to protect his friend and the princess._

_Alfor let an amused smile curl his lips upwards and he stepped towards the shorter male, clapping a hand down on his shoulder._

_" Come with me. I want to show you something. " He spoke up, urging the other to stand and follow him. The brunette quickly followed, holstering his gun and following the taller man, stepping up to walk alongside him. He could feel other guards who didn't like the 'half-breed' being so close to the king shooting him dirty looks, but when Alfor smiled down at him, he found he didn't care._

_" What are you going to show me? " He spoke up, blue eyes watching the older man as they traveled throughout the castle. An amused chuckle left the king and he shot Lance a small, amused smile._

_" You'll find out soon, Lance, just be patient. " A common statement from the king and Lance whined, tail moving behind him in a disappointed sway. T_ _he king laughed aloud and the two continued on their way in a comfortable silence when Lance noticed something._

_He wasn't familiar with where they were._

_His lips parted to question it when he noticed a door and found himself growing silent. It was a **big **door and he felt a deep rumbling sound in his mind, causing him to take a small step back._

_" It's alright. Follow me. " Alfor spoke up, noticing the sudden anxiety coming off his guard in waves. He wS patient as the brunette slowly approached once more, allowing the king to lead him through the large door, only for his breath to be taken away when he saw what laid beyond the threshold._

_Five large robots were scattered across the hanger, all different colors and in the shape of what he could only assume to be felines. Looking up at the king, he was in awe, unable to even form words. The white haired man chuckled, leading the silent guard down to stand before the robots._

_" Lance. You can hear it, can't you? "_

_The question finally snapped Lance out of his stupor and he shot the King a curious look._

_" Hear what? "_

_Just as the question left him, a loud purr rumbled loudly, throwing the brunette off guard. No one else seemed to react to the sound and he prepared to question it when the sound rumbled again, pulling his attention towards the blue of the robots instinctively._

_Yellow eyes lit up, staring him down, and his breath caught in his throat._

_" Lance, " Alfor spoke up, not bothering to make the guard look at him, " She has chosen you as her pilot. Would you be willing to join us in protecting others with her? "_

_The mixed Altean looked at the King in silent surprise and before he could even speak, an encouraging purr rumbled through him. The sound brought a slow smile to the man's face and he nodded, standing straight before the king._

_" I would be honored, Your Highness. "_

_Alfor smiled and held a hand out, waiting patiently when Lance hesitated for a moment before taking hold of i_ _t. Shaking his hand firmly, the King grinned slightly._

_" It's Alfor now, Lance, Paladin of the Blue Lion. "_

_The king laughed aloud when the guard sputtered, hands quickly flailing as he spoke of how he could never call the king by his given name. Before the poor Paladin could give himself an aneurysm, Alfor spoke up once more._

_" Would you like to sit in the pilot's seat? " He questioned, amused smile only growing when the brunette stood upright, eyes brightening._

_" Yes! " He spoke quickly, looking to the Blue Lion. He was startled when he saw her head lowered to the floor, maw open wide with steps leading up from her bottom jaw to her mouth. Looking back at the king, he let out a surprised laugh when he nudged forward, allowing himself to be lead into the open maw of the robot. _

_The sound of their boots thumping against the metal of the lion echoed softly as the two moved from her mouth to a large cockpit. The inside lit up and Lance let out an awed breath, slowly walking further in until he noticed the pilot's seat. A purr coaxed him to approach and he slowly stepped up to it, staring at it for a moment before taking a seat. He let out a startled yelp when he jerked forward and he shot the king a small glare when he laughed._

_" Want to take her for a test ride? " Alfor's eyes twinkled with amusement and Lance found himself grinning as controls jutted out into his reach. Wrapping his fingers around them, an excited trill left the guard._

_" **Of course.** "_

**§§§**

' **Lance..** ' Blue's voice was soft as her Paladin let out a strangled sob.

Lance curled up on the seat, knees pressing tight to his chest as his arms wrapped around them. It _hurt_. The paladins had all grown close over their time as Voltron and knowing that all of them were dead broke his heart. They were like a second family to him, even Zarkon had been, but then something changed and suddenly they were gone. They were all dead and now they were going to be replaced by a bunch of _nobodies_.

He heard his lion's disapproving rumble at the thought, but he ignored it, allowing himself to mourn the loss of his real family and his Paladin family.

The air was thick with silence aside from the Paladin's sniffling until a voice cleared from outside the lion. Lance's head snapped up and he looked through Blue's eyes, noticing the human from before. Shiro, was it?

" _Lance..? May I come in?_ " The human questioned, obviously eneasy, and Lance found himself scowling slightly, allowing himself to unfurl.

" Let him in. " He spoke up, startling his lion at how easy it was to allow Shiro access.

' **Are you sure?** ' Blue questioned, the cool air of the cockpit feeling as though it was wrapping around him. Sighing, Lance wiped away the residual tears left from his crying session, placing a hand on the dash gently.

" Yes. "

He could feel his lion's hesitance, even as she slowly lowered her head and allowed her maw to fall open to the human. Lance watched a surprised expression flicker across his face before he slowly stepped inside. He could heard the thud of shoes against metal and then the door was opening as Shiro cautiously stepped in, approaching the pilot's seat.

" Lance..? " Shiro spoke up, silver hues meeting blue when the Paladin looked at him.

" Has Allura filled you in? " The brunette questioned, expression tired as he met the concerned gaze of the human. Swallowing thickly, Shiro glanced to the side before looking back at the altean.

" Yes, she did. She's actually why I'm here, she'd like you to help Hunk find the Yellow Lion. " He spoke, deep voice oddly soothing for the Paladin.

A slow sigh passed his lips and Lance stood from the seat, running a hand through unruly locks.

" Alright, I'm coming. " He grumbled, ignored the mildly amused look that flickered through Shiro's eyes. Exciting the cockpit alongside the man, he sighed and looked forward, fingers brushing the metal of Blue's enterior.

This would be a _long_ adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing consider Commissioning me~
> 
> https://redscornr.tumblr.com/post/188756957505/writing-commissions

**Author's Note:**

> Character Ages:
> 
> Humans:  
Shiro: 25  
Keith: 19  
Hunk: 18  
Pidge: 16
> 
> Alteans (in human years):  
Allura: 20  
Coran: Unknown  
Lance: 24
> 
> Lance and Allura have a sibling-esc bond in this fic, please don't ship them based off their interactions.


End file.
